EMW Great American Brawl 2014
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Blitz © vs. EMW Owner Theo Clardy w/Kate Upton EMW World Women's Championship Juliet Starling © vs. Kelly K. Blank Six Pack Challenge; Winner Gets An EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match at SummerJam 2K14 Chad Johnson vs. Johnny Gat vs. Duke Nukem vs. Josh Birk vs. "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan vs. Zangief Six Man Tag The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, & Franklin Clinton) vs. Champions of NoDQ (EMW President of Operations Mr. Clean, Captain Jack Sparrow, & Frankenstein) Shaundi vs. Mystique Lara Croft w/April O'Neal vs. Megan Fox EMW International Championship Jay Lethal © w/So Cal Val vs. Pierce Washington Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) © vs. The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) EMW Starlets Championship "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson © vs. Katy Perry Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship Spider-Man & Link © vs. The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase) w/Ari Gold EMW Cruiserweight Championship Peter Pan © vs. Zac Efron Kick-Off Tracey De Santa vs. Kate Upton GreatAmericanBrawl2K14Kickoff.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14EMWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14UnifiedTagTeamTitles.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14EMWStarletsChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14UnifiedWomensTagTitles.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14EMWInterinationChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14CroftvsMegan.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14ShaundivsMystique.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14TheTriovsChampionsofNoDQ.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14SixPackChallenge.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14EMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K14EMWWorldHeayvweightChampionship.jpg Results *Kick-Off. Kate uses a loaded purse to ko'ed Tracey *2. The ending of the match was Shaundi sets up Mystique with the Headshot but in mid-move, but Mystique shape-shift into Shaundi and it stopped the move then distracted Shaundi long enough for Mystique to hit the Shape Shifter (Reverse STO) then get the win. *5. Ari Gold hits Link in the ribs with his cell phone as Link had Vincent up for the ZDT. *6. The ending of the match was Lara Croft got hit by the exposed turnbuckle then got hit by Megan via the Rolling Hex Suplex. After the match, Fox stares at April O'Neil then goes to April who was backing up trying to avoid Fox and then EMW World Women's Champion Juliet Starling runs in and then chases Fox to the back. Starling & O'Neil then entered then check on Lara Croft as Fox looks on at the entrance ramp smiling as the crowd boos her loudly. *7. The ending of the match was the referee was down, Ari Gold ran in with a Steel Chair then tossed it to Jay Lethal who would then knock out Washington with a VICIOUS CHAIR SHOT!!! Lethal then delivered the Lethal Injection onto Washington and scored the deciding pinfall. After the match, SoCal Val was in shock over what has happened as Ari Gold has the EMW International Championship belt then hands it to Jay Lethal then BOTH MEN SHOOK HANDS AS THE CROWD BOOS THEM LOUDLY!!! Val tried to talk to Lethal about what was going on but Lethal ignored her and then both Lethal & Gold left the ring together as SoCal Val was standing in the ring, in tears as she just can't believe what happened. *9. The match ending was Nukem hit Zangief with the Nuke-lear Bomb but then Birk chop-blocks Nukem then Birk pinned Zangief thus stealing the pinfall. *10. After the match, Kelly attacked Juliet from behind and then she continues her attack until SARA UNDERWOOD runs in and then she ATTACKS KELLY TO THE ROAR OF THE CHEERING CROWD then she throws Kelly to the outside. Juliet then gets to her feet then she and Sara have a stare down and then Sara leaves the ring and heads to the back as Juliet was handed the title but was confused over what just happened. *11. The match changed into a No Disqualification Match via orders of EMW Owner Theo Clardy. In the final moments of the match, Chad Johnson, Zangief, Jay Lethal, & Ari Gold ran in and attacked Blitz but then Duke Nukem, Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington, & Matt Morgan ran in to chase them off leaving Blitz laid out in the ring and Clardy getting to his feet. Clardy then calls for the People' Elbow but then mid-move, the lights go out as the words "*DAY WALKER...DAY WALKER...DAY WALKER*" heard throughout the arena. The lights then came back on and then EMW General Manager "The Day Walker" Blade arrives and hits Clardy with the Day Walker DDT! Blade then leaves as Blitz slowly gets to his feet and then calls for the All Out Blitz then waits as Clardy slowly gets to his feet then Blitz hits the All Out Blitz and gets the pinfall win. After the match, Blitz celebrates his victory as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Ari Gold was seen talking to someone in the locker room area but the camera wasn't able to view who he was talking to. *At the Great American Brawl Panel, EMW Hall Of Famer Christina Aguilera, Captain America and Britney Spears talk about the rest of tonight's card which includes the EMW World Women's Championship being on the line tonight as Juliet Starling takes on Kelly K. Blank but then TV static hit and the words "Controversy...Can't be Ignored...Controversy...Surrounds Us All...Controversy...Is Coming...SOON! More TV Static and the LIVE! image came back and The Panel was confused about what just happened then Brad Jones pointing out that it has been happening the past few weeks on EMW Starlets and it has just happened tonight at the Great American Brawl Kick-Off. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014